Electronic memory cards are now well known. Such a card is essentially constituted by a card body which is generally rectangular in shape and which has an electronic module implanted therein. The electronic module includes an integrated circuit having at least one memory circuit together with external electrical contact tabs whichh are connected to the terminals of the integrated circuit. In order to make use of such a card it is inserted into a processing machine. The processing machine includes processing circuits for making use of the information contained in the memory of the card and for modifying said information, together with read/write apparatus which serves to provide a temporary electrical connection between the contact tabs of the card and the processing circuits of the machine. This connection serves to supply power to the integrated circuit in the card, to transmit read/write instructions to the memory in the card, to apply a write voltage and a clock signal thereto, etc.
Naturally, the read/write apparatus must satisfy various conditions in order to provide proper connection between the card and the processing circuit. It must ensure that the card is properly positioned relative to the electrical connections of the reader so that the electrical connections between the integrated circuit in the card and the processing circuits of the read/write apparatus are properly set up before signals are transferred. It is also necessary for the pressure between the external contact tabs of the card and the rear connector to be sufficient to ensure good electrical contact.
Further, there are very many machines making use of read/write apparatus. Such machines include pay phones, parking meters for collecting payment of parking fees, point of sale terminals for enabling users to make purchases without using checks or cash, systems for controlling access to protected locations or to computer networks, etc. It is therefore advantageous to have read/write apparatus which is easily adaptable to these various types of machine.
Finally, there are two standards for defining the positions of the electrical contact tabs of the card in one of the main faces of the card body. It is therefore advantageous to have read/write apparatus capable of accepting either type of card and capable of recognizing each type, or which is capable of being readily modified to suit one or other of these two types of card.
An object of the invention is to provide read/write apparatus for electronic memory cards which is cheap and which is easily adapted to different types of card and to different types of machine in which the apparatus may be mounted.